Dimensions of the Dark Writer
by birby6
Summary: An author known as the Dark Writer is changing Fanfiction stories to his liking, and only the Goomba Bros can stop him due to a freak accident. Which stories will the Goomba Bros travel through? You decide!
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Dimensions of the Dark Writer

Chapter 1: The Portal

This was another usual day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Most of the Toads were doing their daily duties, and Bowser's baddies were guarding his castle. Yup, nothing is going wrong here….

"Hey bro, where's all the fruity cereal?" said what appeared to be some sort of Red Goomba sitting at a kitchen table.

"I ate all of it!" said someone from another room.

"I WAS SAVING THAT!" said the red one.

….except for things going on at the Goomba Bros Fortress. Ever since the incident with the Star Rod, the Goomba King got blasted off into the horizon, leaving the Red and Blue Goomba alone for once. They soon remade the castle, and claimed it as their castle, since the Goomba King was gone.

"Well sorry, I didn't know!" said the person in the other room.

"You always try to pull that!" the Red Goomba said. "Also, get out of the bathroom, I don't care about that mustache you're getting."

"It's important to me!" said the person in the other room.

"Just get out of the bathroom!"

"Sheesh, ok."

Out of the bathroom came the Blue Goomba. He looked a bit older than when he served the Goomba King, but he still wasn't older than the Red Goomba. Also, as he said before, he was starting to get a mustache on his face. He sat down at the table, across from the Red Goomba

"Why do you always have to stay in the bathroom?" the Red Goomba asked, grunting under his breath.

"I need to comb my stache!" the Blue Goomba answered.

"You hardly even have a stache! That's just peach fuzz."

"It's a stache to me, ok?"

The Red Goomba got tired of arguing with his brother, and started to get himself a piece of toast. He proceeded to put a piece of bread in the toaster, and after a few minutes, it came out nice and brown. He put it on a plate, and sat down with his brother.

"I already had breakfast." the Blue Goomba said. The Red Goomba gave him a nasty glare, then proceeded to eat.

The dark dimensions have never been so…..dark. Many thought that Castle Bleck disappeared after Flipside and Flopside were saved, but it wasn't. There was a little dark magic left to save the place, probably from Dimentio, but since Dimentio was defeated, someone else took over the castle….

ZAP!

"Coming, my lord." The Bob-omb said. This Bob-omb was quite strange. It did have the round black body, but it's fuse was pure white, and so were it's feet. Lastly, it had some sort of collar around it's neck. As it walked by others, they all looked the same. Same body, same color, and same strange collar. When it walked by other enemies, they looked alike as well. The Goombas upper body was completely black, and its mushroom intersection was white. The Koopas skin was all white, but it's shell was black. Many others were all black and white, and all of the enemies wore that strange collar.

The Bob-omb then came to the big door to his master's room. The Bob-omb gulped, then slowly opened the door. The room was huge, but completely empty, except for a desk and chair at the end of the room. A dark figure resided there, but due to the cloak it was wearing, nobody can see it's body or face. It was apparently writing something with an odd looking pen, in some sort of book.

The Bob-omb slowly crept to the figure, hoping it wouldn't zap him again. Even though the Bob-omb was it's master's most trusted advisor, the Bob-omb still felt the feeling of fear every time it approached the figure.

Once it got to the figure, the Bob-omb slowly said "You wanted me, my lord?"

The figure turned around, but the cloak still covered his whole body, concealing every body detail. It looked down at the Bob-omb, then said:

"I assume the machine is done?"

"We're just putting the finishing touches on it, my lord." the Bob-omb said. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

The Bob-omb could sense an eerie smile forming across his master's face, but it couldn't tell due to it's cloak.

"Great!" the figure exclaimed "Now I'll have revenge on all those who never appreciated my work!"

"Who are those people exactly?" the Bob-omb asked. The figure then pulled out some sort of remote, and presses the biggest button. The Bob-omb heard a beeping noise on it's collar, and was then shocked by tons of electricity, which almost killed it.

"I told you a million times already!" the figure exclaimed.

The Bob-omb started to get up. "Still, you get a lot of memory loss through volts of electricity."

The figure frowned, and then prepared to hit the button again, but then decided not to.

"Very well then." the figure said. "I used to be one of the best heroes there was. My power? The power to write stories. Anything I would write would actually happen, like how Bowser would always lose to Mario, Sonic wins against Eggman, Megaman against Dr. Wily, and others." The figure cleared it's throat. "I wasn't the only one with these powers, as there were many more. These creatures are called authors. The authors write these stories for their own personal needs, but mostly they do it for fun." The figure was then starting to get angry. "It was then that I came along. When I wrote stories, nobody ever appreciated my work, which resulted in most people spitting at me, beating me, and leaving me on the street." It reminisced on how bloody the beatings were, and how it barely managed to survive the onslaughts. "I hoped to one day rid the world of all authors, and that's when I invented this." It held up the odd looking pen. "This is called the Editing Pen. Using it, any story that an author has written, I will be able to edit it to my liking. Not only that, but I will claim ownership of the story!" It put the pen away. "To do this operation though, I needed someplace to hide in secret. I then heard of an incident where a stupid jester used the last of his magic to save a dimension that everyone thought was destroyed, a perfect place for a secret hideout."

"So, you wanted to destroy authors? Couldn't you edit all the stories from here?" The Bob-omb asked.

"That is the drawback of the Editing Pen." the figure explained. "You can only edit stories when you are in their specific dimension. That is why I needed the invention you minions are making me." It put on a wicked smile. "With it, I can travel to different dimensions, and edit any story!" It let out a cackle. Just then, a Koopa came in the room.

"The machine is ready, master." the Koopa said.

"Excellent. Let's be off!" the figure said, heading out of the room. The Bob-omb and Koopa followed.

A few days later….

It was dinnertime at the Goomba Bros Fortress, and the two Goombas were fighting over who would get the dessert, a huge Goomnut Cake.

"I deserve the cake, I'm the older one!" the Red Goomba exclaimed.

"You always are trying to pull that! I deserve the cake!" the Blue Goomba said back.

"At least I don't brag about having a mustache!" the Red Goomba said.

"It's my very first one! Can't you give me a break!" said the Blue Goomba

Suddenly, the cake started floating in front of them, then floated out the door. The Goomba Bros were furious now that their Goomnut Cake was gone.

"What just happened?" the Red Goomba said.

"The cake floated away!" the Blue Goomba said.

"I don't know about you, but I sense a thief! I'm going after the cake!" the Red Goomba exclaimed, going out the door to chase the cake.

"Not if I get it first!" the Blue Goomba chased after him.

"Are you sure this device will allow you to travel to different dimensions?" Mario asked.

"Of course!" said.

Over the last few days, the Mushroom Kingdom was starting to get some weird creatures. Goombas and Koopas that were black and white were walking around, and also Bob-ombs and Shy Guys. Thanks to Professor though, the Mario Bros managed to track where the creatures were coming from. They seemed to be coming from another dimension, so all they needed was a device that allowed them to travel there. The Mario Bros were surprised to see the professor had already invented one.

"I must warn you though." the professor said. "This machine only has enough juice for one trip, so once you go in, you can't come out until I get more fuel."

"Don't worry ! We can handle it!" Luigi said.

With that, pulled a lever and turned the machine on. A swirling vortex appeared.

"Time to find out where these creatures are coming from!" Mario said.

As if on cue, a floating Goomnut Cake came by, went past the Mario Bros, and into the vortex.

"What?" said

Then, the angry Goomba Bros went past them.

"It's my cake!" the Red Goomba said.

"Not until I get it first!" the Blue Goomba said back.

They were so focused on bickering that they didn't notice the vortex in front of them, and went into it. Right when they went in, the machine started to sputter, then it exploded.

"What just happened?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Luigi answered.

**This story will be different from my other ones. The Goomba Brothers will travel to different stories, where the Dark Writer will try to change it, and the Goomba Brothers will try to change it back. All I need is some stories the Goomba Brothers will travel through.**

**You can only suggest stories that you made, since I don't want to get in trouble with the original author. The story can be from ANY game series, as long as I know the series.**

**Hope I get some good ones!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness

Chapter 2: The Darkness

The Goomba Bros were getting really dizzy. They don't know what happened, but once they saw swirling colors, they stopped fighting. One minute they were fighting, and the next they were in a vortex.

"_Once we get out of the dump, I'm so blaming Red for this."_ the Blue Goomba thought.

A few minutes later, they finally see a light at the end. Blue braced himself for impact, while Red was screaming.

When they reached the light, Blue fell on some floor, while Red hit his head on a wall. Blue had to pull him out, and then Red immediately started yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Red yelled.

"I don't know." Blue said. "All I remember was that we were fighting over who would get that cake, and the next thing I know, we were spinning through space."

"By the way, what happened to that cake?" Red asked.

As luck would have it, the Goomba Bros turned around, and the cake was floating next to them.

"I don't remember if cake could float like that." Blue said.

Then, something under the cake revealed itself. It looked like a chameleon, but with glasses and a vest. It had a weird smile on his face.

"Goomnut cakes are HI-TECHNICAALLLLL!" it said.

"Who are you?" Blue asked. The chameleon then got a frown on his face.

"You haven't heard of the great Francis? The awesome guy who loves computers?" the chameleon, apparently named Francis, asked.

"Nope, never heard of ya." Red said.

"Who cares if we know him or not? HE'S GOT OUR CAKE!" Blue said, tackling Francis. The two get in a fight, and Blue takes the cake, only for Francis to use his tongue and eat it.

"MMMMMMM, TASTY!" Francis exclaimed, licking his lips.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT!" Blue then continued to beat Francis, and Red was noticing his surroundings. They seemed to be in some sort of hallway, at least he thought. There were some destroyed pillars and portraits, making it look like there was someone else here.

"You guys, look!" Red yelled out. This broke up the fight, and the Blue Goomba and Francis started looking around. They noticed everything Red saw.

"Looks like someone already was fighting here." Blue said. Francis had sparkles in his eyes.

"My forum friends will be SOOO jealous if I bring some of this debris back!" Francis said, picking up some of the ruined portraits.

"I see a door at the end of this hallway. Do you think we should go in?" Red said.

"Since we have no other place to go to, I'll go." Blue said. The looked to see if Francis was coming, but he was too distracted getting souvenirs. The Goomba Bros then headed off and opened the door, only to find a huge staircase.

"This will take a while." Blue Goomba said. They start heading up the stairs, and after a few hours, they make it to the top.

"I might never go up a staircase again." Red Goomba said.

"Same here." the Blue Goomba looks up. "Hey bro, look over there!"

Red looks up. He sees what appears to be a team of five. One of them looks like some elf in green clothes. Another looks like a girl wrapped in cloths. Another was a elf princess lady. Another was a girl holding some sort of book, but Red couldn't tell what kind of book. Lastly, one was on the ceiling, but Red couldn't tell what it was. They were in front of a huge door.

The Goomba Bros quickly hid behind a nearby pillar, and they overheard the one wrapped in cloths say:

"It's time," she told the others. "You are now completely prepared and you are ready to defeat Ganon. I will stay here, and prevent anyone from passing through."

The Goomba Bros didn't know what she meant, but the others disappeared behind the big door before they had a chance to think. The girl in cloths stayed behind.

The Goomba Bros still stayed in their hiding place, hoping to get some more information, but it wasn't long until….

"Achoo!"

The girl looked and saw the two. She started heading over to them.

"Nice one, genius." said Red.

Noticing they were different creatures than what she saw, she got in her fighting stance.

"Alright, who are you, and what are you doing here?" she said.

"First of all, we didn't mean to be here, and second, we don't want to fight." Blue said.

"Do you think I'm that gullible? You're probably one of Ganon's minions, trying to catch me off guard!"

"What are you talking about? We don't even know who this "Ganon" is!" Red said.

"LIARS!" She then started to throw needles at them, and it struck the Red Goomba. Blue could see blood coming from a few spots.

"I guess we can't convince her through words." Blue said. "Then I guess we only have one option."

Blue started to run forward, accurately dodging the needles. When he came close to her, he hit her straight in the face with a headbonk. The girl went back a few feet, with a hand to her head.

"Feisty one, huh? I've got more things to help me!" the girl said. She then got out some sort of chain, wrapped it around Blue, and started strangling him.

Right when Blue thought this was the end for him, Red came and headbonked her from behind.

"Thanks bro." Blue said.

"Don't mention it." Red said.

The Goomba Bros then noticed that the girl was ticked off now. She then got out a bow, and arrows in a golden glow. She shot one, and the Goomba Bros barely dodged. When it hit the wall, it exploded in light.

"Something tells me that I do not want to get hit by one of those." Red said.

The girl continued to fire the arrows, and the Goomba Bros were barely dodging every one of them. Then Blue decided to get up close and headbonk her.

Bad move.

The girl saw it coming, and moved out of the way as Blue hit the ground. He got up, only to see the girl pointing an arrow at him in point blank range.

He then closed his eyes, because he knew what was coming next. Then, she fired.

Blue expected to feel extreme pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes, only to find himself transparent. He used this opportunity to hit the girl straight in the face, making her back into a wall. Blue thought how this was even possible, until he saw Red come up to him.

"I used a Boo Sheet on you before she used the arrow, because I didn't want to see my brother go down."

Blue got tears in his eyes. If he had arms, he would have hugged him. Red then went up to the girl.

"Do you believe us now?" he asked. The girl got up, and slowly nodded.

"Yes. Only a true warrior would go back and save one of his own." she said.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Blue asked.

"You're in Ganon's Castle." she said.

There was that name again. Blue was puzzled by this.

"He is known as the King of Evil. The group you saw before were the ones destined to defeat him."

"Hopefully they can help us return to our own dimension." Red said. They headed through the big door, only to find the four in some sort of throne room. The Goomba Bros saw scratches on the floor, indicating a battle was here. The green elf came toward the two.

"What? Who are you?" he asked. Red came forward.

"Look, we don't want to fight." Red said. "We just got done with your clothed person outside."

"She attacked us without warning!" Blue said. The green elf got in a fighting stance, but the princess stopped him.

"I think they're telling the truth Link." the princess said. The elf named Link then decided not to fight.

"Alright, you have my trust, but why are you here?" Link asked.

"We kind of came here by accident." Red said.

The Goomba Bros then told the crew how they got to this place, and how they ended up battling that girl. Most of the crew got wide eyed.

"You're saying you came from another dimension?" Link asked.

"That's right." Red said. "The problem is, we don't know how to get back."

"I probably know something." The girl with the book came up and met the Goombas, and put on a friendly smile.

"Are you saying you can get us back?" Blue asked.

"I think I know a spell to get you back." she said.

"Awww, you wouldn't want to go back right now."

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, and then a dark cloaked figure appeared.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave." it said.

"So, it's just all of us and one of you." Link said.

"True, very true." the figure said. "But I have powers beyond yours."

"Well taste this!" Link fired a sword beam at it, but it went right through.

"You're attacking me? I thought I was getting a welcome present." the figure said. "I guess I'll have to give you one!'

He then gets out his pen and book. He then gets this text:

"Curse you all! I will break free from this seal someday! And, when I do, I will destroy your descendants!"

"What are you doing with that line of text?" Red asked.

"I'm going to use my power!" the figure said. He gets out his pen, and starts editing the text. It was done in just a few seconds. The text now read:

"Curse you all! I will break free from this seal **now**! And **now**, I will destroy you!"

"Now before things get rough, I must be off." the figure said. It then vanishes.

"So what? He just changed a line of text." Blue said.

Just then, the whole room started to rumble, and a figure started to appear. It looked like a man in dark clothes, and he was shrouded in dark energy. His yellow eyes were the only thing that the Goomba Bros were able to see.

"The power…..is coming back to me!" he said. "The power..…THE POWER!"

The dark energy consumed him, then he started to transform. He grew two large horns, and a pig-like snout. Two tusks appeared below his mouth, and he had two blades in his hands (He looks like Ganon in Ocarina of Time).

The Goomba Bros got awestruck, while Link, the princess, and the other girl charged forward. Ganon saw this coming and sealed them in a magic barrier.

"The magic is too powerful!" the princess said. "I can't break through!"

"I can't break it either!" the other girl said.

The Goomba Bros were the only ones out of the barrier, and they were still struck with awe. Once Ganon approached them though, Blue snapped out of it, and kicked Red to snap him out.

"Why must we be the ones to get senselessly beaten?" Red asked himself.

He runs behind Ganon like a coward. Blue sweat drops once Red did it.

"_He's the older one, yet he's scared." _Blue thought.

However, Red runs over Ganon's tail in fear, causing him to roar in pain.

"_Wait a minute, the tail must be his weak point!" _Blue thought. He then gets Ganon to notice Red running around like a three year old. Ganon tries to hit Red, but since he's running around in an erratic manner, it becomes hard to hit him. Blue hits Ganon's tail while he's watching Red, causing him to roar again.

"_I think one more time should do it!" _Blue thought.

However, Ganon was ready this time, and gets both of the Goomba Bros backed into a corner. Blue held his ground, while Red hid behind Blue, thinking his corpse would hide him. Then, Ganon got so close to them, Red couldn't take it anymore.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" he yelled. Then, out of sheer terror, he pulls out a Thunder Rage. Ganon was hit by tons of lightning bolts, and one ended up hitting his tail. Ganon screamed in pain, and fell down from exhaustion.

The magic barrier that was holding the others then gave away, and they used their chance to finish him off. The girl then spoke some magic words (at least that's what the Goomba Bros thought) and in a flash of light, Ganon was gone.

Red then clears his head.

"What just happened?" Red asked.

Everyone got a sweat drop from that remark.

"By the way, what happened to Ganon?" Blue asked.

Link closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"We sealed him away. Hopefully, we sealed him up for good." he said.

Just then, Francis bursts into the room, with a huge sack of random things.

"Man, my forum buddies will be SOOOO jealous!" he said.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Blue yelled out. "WE NEEDED YOU HERE HOURS AGO!"

Francis ignored him, and noticed Link and the princess.

"OH MY, AREN'T YOU PEOPLE THE LEGENDARY LINK AND PRINESS ZELDA? THAT'S SO HI-TECHNICALLLL! I NEED TO TAKE A SNAPSHOT!" he said, getting his camera and snapping a photo.

"Ummm, who is he?" they asked.

"Nobody special." the Goomba Bros said. The girl with the book then stepped forward.

"By the way, don't you guys need a ride back to your dimension?" the girl said.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Red said.

Before she could chant the spell, Francis stepped forward.

"WAIT! YOU NEED TO SIGN THIS!" Francis reached into his sack, and pulled out what looked like a indigo crystal, but it was shrouded in blue energy. Everyone got wide eyed.

"Where did you get that?" Zelda asked.

"This? I found under a pile of debris downstairs." Francis said.

"I sense a great energy coming from this." Link said. "You boys should hold on to this."

"Fine, but don't get any scratches on it. I want it to be in mint condition so I can show it to my forum friends!" Francis then hands the crystal to the Goomba Bros. The girl with the book was still puzzled.

"This is interesting. I never seen anything like this before." the girl with the book said. "Plus that cloaked figure appearing. They must be connected somehow."

"How?" Blue asked.

"I don't know, but I know they're connected. I need to research the situation, while you head back to your own dimension."

"Fine with us." the Goomba Bros said, preparing to leave.

"Wait."

The Goomba Bros stopped.

"Take this, just in case I need to get in touch with you." The girl then handed them what appeared to be some sort of walkie-talkie mixed with a TV.

"I'll call you when I find out something." she said.

The Goomba Bros nodded.

"Thanks miss." Red said.

"It's Christy." the girl said.

"Ok, thanks Christy!" Blue said.

The Goomba Bros then went across the room.

"Now prepare to go back to your dimension!" Christy said. She said a few magic words, and a vortex opened up, sucking the Goomba Bros inside.

"WAIT! I WANT TO GET MORE SOUVINIRS!" Francis exclaimed, jumping into the vortex before it disappeared.

"What now?" Link asked.

"I need to study up on these weird crystals and how they are connected to that cloaked figure." Christy said, leaving the room. Link and Zelda soon followed.

"WHAT?"

At Castle Bleck, the Dark Writer was choking his Bob-omb advisor, and the poor thing was losing oxygen.

"I….just….said….those….Goombas….fixed….the….story….

The Dark Writer let go of the Bob-omb, and the Bob-omb was gasping for air. The Bob-omb could tell his master was furious.

"Nobody fixes my stories." the Dark Writer said. "I seemed to have underestimated them."

"Also, I saw them pick one of those crystals."

Cue the Dark Writer choking him again.

"You idiot, those crystals are the only things that can defeat me!" he exclaimed

"It's….not….my….fault….they….found….it….

He started choking him harder.

"With those crystals, they can penetrate the barrier surrounding this castle, storm inside, and banish me from this world! Without me, you wouldn't even exist!"

"You….could….attack….them….before….they….attack….you….

The Dark Writer let go, as he just received a great idea.

"Great idea! The poor saps are currently heading back to their dimension. I guess we'll have to change their course."

The Dark Writer then started writing something in his book.

"_Let's set their course to THAT dimension." _he thought.

**Sorry if I made the story wrong, it's just the first chapter.**

**Also, I didn't know what kind of moves Sheik would do, so I used her SSBM moveset.**

**Also, the story the Goomba Bros went to in this chapter was "Trapped in the Dark Land of Hyrule" by Peach the Hedgehog.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghosts

Chapter 3: The Ghosts

Again, the Goomba Bros. were in a swirl of colors. They both had smiles on their faces from helping out Link and Zelda. Francis on the other hand, was admiring all the stuff he got.

"It feels good helping out someone." Red said.

"Yeah, but it was all caused by that figure." Blue said. "It seems very strange."

"Well, it doesn't matter to us anymore." Red said. "We're going back to our dimension."

Francis was muttering something while searching through his bag, something about his internet buddies and how jealous they'll be.

"Look, there's a light up ahead!" Blue exclaimed. The light was coming up fast , and soon then, they were shrouded in it.

Blue ended up falling on a floor again, but Red fell on top of Blue this time, and lastly, Francis landed on both of them.

"Get off of me, you freak!" Blue exclaimed to Francis. He gets off of them, and Red gets off as well.

"Wait, this isn't our dimension!" Red said, looking around. Indeed, this was a different dimension. I had an eerie feel to it, as it looked like they were in some sort of haunted hallway. Portraits that looked like they had moving eyes, were in here as well.

Blue and Francis looked around as well. Francis was covering his face.

"This place is creeping me out!" Francis said. "I never been so scared ever since that episode of "The Grodus Chronicles!"

"Oh well. We might as well get to the end of this hallway." Blue said. He and Red headed off, with Francis trudging behind.

As they got near the end, a ghost mouse scurried by their feet.

"AAAAAH! GHOSTS!" Francis yelled out, running ahead, and breaking down the door at the end of the hall in the process.

"_Freak." _the Goomba Bros thought. When they were about to follow him, a ringtone suddenly went off. Blue pulled out him radio TV that they got previously, and Christy's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys! I see that the gadget actually works." she said on the screen.

"Guess so." Blue said.

"I called to see if you made it to your dimension." Christy said.

The Goomba Bros frowned at that.

"Unfortunately, no." Red said.

Christy got a surprised look on her face.

"It didn't work? I thought I chanted the correct spell though."

"I think you did too!" Red said.

"Oh well, we're here now, so can't you make another portal to get us home?" Blue asked.

"I can." she said. "It'll take some time to prepare though."

"Fine with us." the Goomba Bros said.

"Before I hang up, I forgot to tell you about a feature of this gadget." Christy explained. "This gadget has a feature to scan enemies, gives you information about then, and stores the data within it's virtual memory."

"_Kind of like Goombario's Tattle ability." _Red thought.

"I'll try to get a portal up as soon as possible. I wish you luck!" with that, the gadget turned off.

"We might as well get the scaredy cat now." Red said. They headed through the broken door, only to find a man in green, and a Boo ghost fighting against what appeared to be living bones that were encased in fire. Francis was in a corner of the room, cowering in fear.

"Whoa! I didn't know bones could catch fire like that!" Blue said.

"Should we help them?" Red asked.

"It looks like they are already have the situation under control." Blue said.

As if on cue, they see the man in green pull out a weird piece of candy, swallow it, and turn himself into a bowling ball.

"See what I mean? They totally have this." Blue said.

This was totally wrong.

As the man in green charged at the bones, some sort of dark energy covered his eyes, and he crashed into a wall, knocking himself unconscious. The Boo headed over to him to see if he was ok.

"I don't think THAT was supposed to happen." Red said. "I think NOW is a good chance to help them."

"Let's scan the bones first." Blue then got out the gadget, and a green light covered the bones. Then this info appeared on the gadget's screen:

Dry Bones

These are remains of dead Koopa Troopas. This one appears to be on fire. Due to it being in this condition, ice and water attacks should be able to defeat it.

"Ice and water?" Red asked. "Where are we going to get an item like that?"

"I think the scared one has something we can use." Blue said, pointing to the scared Francis.

"Ok then, you distract the Dry Bones, while I get an item from Francis." Red said, heading over to him.

"You, scaredy chameleon !" Red said.

Francis didn't respond, because he was sucking his thumb in a fetal position.

"Idiot." Red said to himself. He looked in his bag, and found a useful item in there.

"_This'll help." _he thought.

Meanwhile, Blue was holding off the Dry Bones. He was currently dodging Bowser heads on fire, and they charged at him with an incredibly fast pace. He wanted Red to hurry up, since he didn't think he could hold him off much longer.

Just when he thought he will collapse from exhaustion….

"ICE STORM!"

A square suddenly appeared around the Dry Bones, and then a blizzard of chilling air shrouded around him. The flames were extinguished, and the Dry Bones collapsed.

"Phew, that was close." Blue said. Red came over to him, dragging the scared Francis behind him.

"Nice one, bro." Blue complemented his brother.

"Don't mention it." Red said, blushing a little.

"Nice one Goombas!"

The Goomba Bros turned around to notice it was the Boo from before, and the man in green was awake as well.

"You took on that Dry Bones like a pro!" the ghost said.

"Well, we had a previous run in, and that helped us with the fight." Red said.

"Nice." the man in green said. "I'm Luigi, and the Boo here is Ken."

"I'm Red, and that one is Blue." Red introduced.

Luigi then put a hand to his chin. "By the way, how were you able to take out the Dry Bones? We tried squirting water at it, and it didn't do a dang thing!"

"I don't understand either." Red said. Then, the crystal they obtained earlier came out of Blue's pocket, and floated in front of them.

"What is that?" Ken asked in shock. "Something tells me you're not from here."

"You're right." Blue said. He explained to them how they ended up here, and how they're trying to get back. Luigi explained how a ghost named King Boo kidnapped a princess called Princess Daisy, and how he's trying to rescue her.

"Whoa, dimension travelers? That sounds awesome!" Ken exclaimed.

"You're telling us." Red said. "Since we're together and all, why don't we travel for a while? We currently have to wait for something to pop up."

"Fine with us." Luigi and Ken both said.

Everyone then headed for the elevator. Blue was last, and he was about to go in, but then the Dry Bones started getting up…

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!"

The Dry Bones shot up, and started dashing towards Blue. Blue frantically made it inside the elevator, while Luigi used his Thunderhand power to power up the elevator, and shut the door before the Dry Bones could get to him.

"What a close call." Luigi said. He then turned to the Goomba Bros.

"By the way, before I got knocked unconscious, I saw dark energy covering my eyes. Was this your doing?"

"No, it was mine."

The five then turned to a corner of the elevator, and noticed a cloaked figure.

"You again? Can't you learn to give it a rest?" Red exclaimed.

"I must complete my mission before I go away." the figure said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ken exclaimed, never seeing him before.

"Me? I'm the Dark Writer, the author with a dark purpose." the figure explained. "I want to rid the world of creatures known as "authors." Without them, all worlds will cease to exist!"

"That's terrible! We won't let that happen!" Luigi exclaimed, getting his Thunderhand ready.

"I should tell you that stupid attack you're charging up won't do a thing."

Hearing this, Luigi stopped his attack. The Dark Writer looked at the Goomba Bros.

"In case you don't know, I sent you to this dimension, you pathetic Goombas, so I can get rid of you. You seem to be the thorn on my side, and I want it to go away!"

The Dark Writer got out his pen, and this text appeared:

Luigi used his ThunderHand ability and the elevator started working.

Unable to do anything, all the others could do was watch. The Dark Writer started editing, then this text appeared:

Luigi used his ThunderHand ability and the elevator started **going to a different room.**

"Now you'll perish!" The Dark Writer exclaimed while he disappeared.

"Wow, now what?" Ken asked.

As if on cue, the elevator completely stopped. Everyone was startled by this.

"I guess this is our stop." Luigi said.

"Finally, staying in there was SOOOOO TERRIBLE." Francis said.

Once all of them got out of the elevator, they saw what looked like a disco room, even came with the disco ball on the ceiling. In the middle was a monster waiting for them. It was a Broozer with purple boxing gloves instead of red. Plus, it had a big afro on his head.

"I see you made it!" he said, striking a pose.

Everyone was confused by the pose.

"What?" Blue asked.

"Oops, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself." the Broozer said. He struck a pose again, and a spotlight shown on him. Many Boos with maracas came out, and started applauding to him.

"They call me…"

He spun around and struck another pose.

"DISCO MIX!"

The quintet sweat dropped at that.

"Still doesn't ring a bell." Red said.

Disco Mix went over to him, and frowned.

"Well, I'll have to jog your memory!"

The room suddenly went dark, and the floor lit up in so many colors. The disco ball then started to shine, and then a horrible disco tune was heard throughout the room (Think Miror B music from Pokemon XD).

Once the tune was heard, Disco Mix started to dance, while laying out a variety of attacks. Luigi easily dodged them, and punched him in the head.

"OW!" Disco Mix yelled out. "Five against one isn't fair! I guess I'll have to heighten the ante!"

He whistles, and tons of Boos with maracas come out.

"Let's show them how we dance!" Disco Mix exclaimed, while he and the Boos started dancing. During their dancing, they started to attack the five.

"Geez, I didn't know you can dance AND attack." Ken said, dodging a swinging maraca.

"I guess we found out!" Red said, dodging Disco Mix's oncoming fist. He tried to attack Disco Mix, but tons of Boos with maracas were blocking him.

"We have to take out the Boos first!" Blue said "No offense Ken!"

"Non taken." Ken said back, smacking a Boo straight in the face.

Luigi heard them, and started using his Poltergeist 3000 an the oncoming Boos. He sucked them up instantly, and this lead Disco Mix vulnerable, so Red headbonked his afro.

"Ow! Not again!" Disco Mix said, fuming. "I'll have to use my secret weapon. BRING OUT THE LASERS!"

Then, the disco ball started to do something odd. The light that bounced off of it became a red laser, and it started to fire lasers very fast.

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAAAH!" Disco Mix yelled out, completely losing his mind.

The others had little to react, as the lasers were coming at them, FAST.

"What are we going to do now?" Luigi asked. "Disco Mix is really losing his mind!"

"Well, I need to think." Francis said, taking off his glasses. As he did this, a laser went by and was about to hit him, but it got reflected off his glasses, and went back at Disco Mix.

"Oh sh…"

He never got to say it, as the laser hit him dead on, and by the time it stopped, he was gone.

"Wow, the laser obliterated him." Blue said.

"What did I just do?" Francis asked, putting his glasses back on.

"Look, over there!" Ken said. He pointed to where Disco Mix was standing. A ruby crystal with red energy coming from it was in his place.

"I sense a great energy come from that." Ken said. Red decided to break the tension, and pick the crystal up.

"Ouch!"

He drops it.

"That thing is HOT!"

Just as he said that, a swirl of colors appeared next to him. Then, everyone heard a ringtone coming from Blue. He got the cell phone like machine, and Christy appeared on the screen again.

"I'm calling to see if the portal came up." she said.

This time, the Goomba Bros smiled.

"You bet!" Blue said.

"Good. Also, I finally know what that crystal you picked up was."

"What is it then?" Red asked.

"It's known as an Elemental Crystal."

The Goomba Bros gasped at that.

"I heard Mario used them against a guy named Culex." Blue said.

"Correct, but I heard he used only four crystals. There are many more you know."

The Goomba Bros got wide eyed at that.

"The Elemental Crystals might be what you need to find the dark figure. I'll still continue my research, you two go on to the next dimension."

"Wait, NEXT dimension?" Red asked.

"Sadly, yes. If you don't stop that figure, all worlds will collapse, including yours."

The Goomba Bros think for a moment, then Blue says:

"Fine, we'll stop this Dark Writer, but I hope we get something good from this!"

"Good. The portal leads to where the Dark Writer will strike next, so you better hurry up!"

The machine shuts off. The Goomba Bros pick up the ruby crystal, and were about to head into the portal.

"Wait!" Ken says, catching up to the three.

"That machine looks familiar. May I look at it?" he asked.

The Goomba Bros nod, then give the machine to Ken.

"Yes, I knew it!" Ken exclaims. He proceeds to tinker with it, and give the machine back after a few adjustments.

"Now I can call you if I find out something." Ken said.

"Thanks." the Goomba Bros say. They then proceeded to head into the portal.

"Good luck!" Ken and Luigi exclaim.

"Good luck with you finding Daisy!" The Goomba Bros say, vanishing into the portal. Also like before, Francis jumped in after them.

Disco Mix was standing before an enraged Dark Writer at Castle Bleck, with it's Bob-omb advisor next to it.

"I can't believe you failed your mission!" the Dark Writer yells out, banging his desk.

"Sorry master." Disco Mix said. "The ultimate weapon you sent me was used against me. It was my downfall…"

"Maybe this will teach you of your failure!" the Dark Writer exclaimed. "Guards!"

Two Koopatrols come in the room, and tie Disco Mix's hands behind his back.

"Take him to the torture chamber!" The Dark Writer exclaimed

The Koopatrols obeyed, and led Disco Mix to the torture chamber.

"My lord, shall we send in the next commander?" the Bob-omb said.

"Yes. Bring in the shape shifter." The Dark Writer said, showing a wicked smile.

**Tried my best on this one. At least one commander got defeated, but what about the others? We'll have to find out next chapter.**

**Lastly, the story the Goomba Bros went to in this chapter was "Untold Hero Luigi" by Magic Jac.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wishes

Chapter 4: The Wishes

The swirl of colors were getting to the Goomba Bros, and even Francis too. Occasionally, Blue got dizzy from the colors, but Red comforted him.

"Well, we saved the mansion." Red said.

"Yeah, but remember what Christy said. There are many more dimensions to save." Red said.

"Plus, we're stuck with that…NERD."

Blue motioned toward Francis, who was looking at a geeky magazine.

"True, but I hope reality has a reason for him to be here." Red said.

"Let's hope not." Blue said. "Also, heads up!"

He motions to a light at the end of the tunnel, just like last time.

"Better brace ourselves." Red advised.

When they got shrouded in light, the Goomba Bros were ready. However, they didn't prepare their landing. Blue landed on Red, and Francis landed on both of them.

"Not again!" Red exclaimed, pushing Francis and Blue off of him. Once everyone was off each other, the Goomba Bros and Francis decided to look at where they were dropped off. It appeared to be some sort of center room, with a red jewel in the middle. The curtains were pitch dark, and so was most of everything in the room.

"Wow, pretty jewel." Francis said, hypnotized by it's beauty. He started to head toward it.

"Don't touch it!"

The three turn around and notice it was a blonde haired girl with a pink dress. Next to her was a boy, but he looked like a shape of a star. He also had blue tips on the end of his blonde hair.

"Why? It's so shiny, and that makes it HIIIIII-TECHNICALLLLLL!" Francis exclaimed with shines in his eyes.

"You three things have no idea what that is do you?" the star boy said.

The Goomba Bros and Francis looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"I expected much from things that fell out of nowhere." the blonde haired girl said. "It's known as the Wish Ruby. Whoever touches it gets three wishes, and we don't like others to touch it."

The Goomba Bros. and Francis frowned, knowing they could go back home with just a simple wish.

"By the way, we saw you guys pop out of nowhere. Who are you?" the star kid asked.

The Goomba Bros then proceed to tell them who they were, just like the others. The blonde haired girl's name was Peach, and the star boy's was Perry. They revealed they just had an epic battle with an evil Yoshi named Chaos, and were just about to leave the place, until they appeared.

"Sorry about interrupting you people leaving, but we're looking for a guy named the Dark Writer. Did you see him?" Blue asked.

"Sorry, but we don't know who you're talking about." Peach said.

"Besides, all is safe here!" Perry said. "You guys should probably forget about this Dark Writer here, everything is safe in this dimension!"

The Goomba Bros were skeptic with that. How could these two be so cheery as the Dark Writer could strike at any moment?

"Um, okay. I guess this place is safe." Blue said, heading towards the exit. As he was about to leave, Red stopped him.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Red exclaimed. He then started to pull out something…

"What are you doing?" Perry asked.

"Put that away!" Peach commanded.

"SHOOTING STAR!" Red exclaimed, using the item. Just then, tons of shooting stars flooded the area, all of them hitting Peach and Perry.

Then something strange was happening to them. They started to turn various shades of blue, and started to lose their shape. They both formed into bluish blobs, and combined into one. Eyes then popped out of the bluish mess.

"I knew you weren't the real deal!" Red exclaimed.

"But how?" Francis asked.

"I saw a little shade of blue on Peach's dress, and Perry had various blue spots on his body." Red explained.

The bluish blob heard this, and grew angry.

"I knew I should have checked over my shape shifting!" it said.

"Who are you?" Blue asked in a firm voice.

"If you must know, my name is Amemnoid, the greatest shape shifter around!" it said.

"What did you do to the real Peach and Perry?" Red asked.

"They locked them up. Besides, I decided that once you came to this dimension, I thought I could lure you away from the Wish Ruby!"

He started to go over to it.

"It is true, this ruby has the power to grant three wishes, and since the one named Peach used all of hers, the Dark Writer was able to take over this dimension easily! Now you're the only ones left in it's way!"

The Goomba Bros got into their fighting stances, while Francis started hiding.

"Itching for a fight, huh?" Amemnoid asked. "Well, the Dark Writer left me in charge of this place, so I guess it's my turn to take you out!"

Amemnoid goes up to the Wish Ruby, and touches it.

"For my first wish, I wish to own an army!"

Suddenly, tons of Mario enemies flood the room, all had angry looks on their faces.

"DESTROY THEM!"

The Goomba Bros had liitle time to react, as the enemies slowly came onto them. Amemnoid cackled.

"What do we do? We can't take out all of them!" Blue asked, dodging a headbonk from a nearby Goomba.

"I have one, but it might not work." Francis said from his hiding spot.

"SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!" Red exclaimed, dodging an oncoming hammer from a Hammer Bro.

"Just use this item!" Francis said, chucking some sort of item to Red. Luckily, no enemies grabbed it, and Red used the item.

"CATCH CARD SP!"

Suddenly, rectangles appeared around every enemy in the room, and after turning a few times, they were all turned into cards. Amemnoid was furious.

"You took out my army? I guess it's time for my second wish!"

It touches the ruby again.

"I wish for an invisible beast to assist me!"

After a few minutes, nothing happens.

"Looks like it didn't grant your wish!" Red exclaimed.

Just when he said that, a mysterious force hits him. Red staggers to his feet.

"I guess it got granted!" Amemnoid said.

Knowing not how to hit something that's invisible, the Goomba Bros move around aimlessly, while the force hits them again and again.

Just when it seems Amemnoid won, a ringtone goes off. Blue answers it, and Ken's face appeared.

"Hey guys!"

"Now's not a good time Ken!" Blue said, getting hit again.

"I see you're getting hit by an invisible force."

"Lucky guess?" Red asked, getting tripped.

"No, I saw you get hit." Ken said over the machine. "I know what to do to hit the monster."

"SPIT IT OUT THEN!" Blue yelled out, getting hit in the head.

"You need to turn invisible like the monster. When you're invisible, you'll be able to see it."

"Thanks for the info Ken." Blue said, hanging up. He gets Red over to him, and told him of a plan. Understanding it, Red nods.

The two then pull out an item for each of them.

"BOO SHEET!"

Both of them turn invisible, and then they were able to see the monster. It was an overgrown Piranha Plant with leafy legs.

"Dang it, I'm exposed!" it said.

The Goomba Bros then do something unexpected. Blue jumps off of Red, and crashes on the Piranha Plant with bone crushing force. The Piranha Plant wilts, meaning it's defeated. The Goomba Bros then turn non-invisible again.

"NOOOO!" Amemnoid exclaims. "That's it, I'll take you out myself!"

It touches the ruby again.

"I now wish for invincibility!"

As if on cue, Amemnoid turns into a rainbow of colors, then starts shining.

"Now you'll feel the wrath of the Dark Writer!" Amemnoid yells, transforming into a warrior with twin swords, ready to fight.

"Crap, now what?" Blue said, dodging a slash.

"I don't know!" Red said, dodging a swinging sword.

Meanwhile from the sidelines, Francis was watching the battle.

"Wow, this battle is SOOOOO HI-TECHNICALLLLL!" he exclaims. "I need a picture!"

He gets out his camera, and send a flash throughout the room due to the camera. Amemnoid seems to be the most effected.

"THAT FLASH HURTS MY EYES!" Amemnoid exclaims, shielding it's eyes. As he did this, the rainbow flashing stopped.

"Now's our chance!" Blue said. The both charged, and hit Amemnoid straight in the face. When they did that, Amemnoid turned back to it's original blobby self.

"Why must this happen? Dark Writer, forgive me!" Amemnoid exclaimed, running to the exit. On his way there, he dropped something.

"It's another crystal!" Red exclaimed, picking it up.

"Wow, it's heavy!"

"Maybe because it's yellow, idiot!" Blue said.

"What does that have to do with it being heavy?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to say that."

Red just rolls his eyes, and Francis comes out of his hiding place.

"We better find the prisoners." Red said.

"We're over here!"

The trio look over to notice all the people locked up, including the real Peach and Perry.

"I have the key. I picked it up because it looked pretty!" Francis said, giving the key to Blue.

Blue used the key to unlock the cell. All of the prisoners surrounded the Goomba Bros and Francis.

"Thanks for everything." Perry said.

"We overheard you talking about you being from another dimension, so I take it you're going to the next one?" Peach asked.

"You bet!" Blue exclaimed.

"By the way, the machine you have there, may I look at it?" Perry asked.

"You want our number? Sure!" Blue said.

After a few adjustments, Perry got his number in the machine.

"We wish you luck." Perry said.

While they talked, Red phoned Christy about a portal, and one popped up.

"We better get going." Red said. Red went the portal, while Blue was trying to get Francis inside.

"Let's go!"

"No way! I'm staying with the hot babe!"

Irritated, Blue shoves Francis inside, followed by himself.

Like Disco Mix, Amemnoid stood in front of the Dark Writer and his advisor.

"YOU FAILED TOO?" it said.

"Sorry, but those Goombas are tough! I thought I had them with the Wish Ruby, but they found their way past it!"

"No excuses! Guards!"

Two Koopatrols come in and put Amemnoid in a tube, so if it shape shifts, he still won't be able to get out.

"Put it with Disco Mix in the torture chamber!"

The Koopatrols obeyed, and carried Amemnoid to where Disco Mix was, in the torture chamber.

Then, the Dark Writer's Bob-omb advisor decided to speak up.

"Um, we still have hope, my lord. We have one commander left."

"You're right, but who shall he possess?"

"Well my lord, they always seem to call a girl to get them to another dimension. Maybe you can get him to possess her?"

"Good idea. Call Shadow to go possess her." the Dark Writer orders. His advisor obeys, and goes to get Shadow.

A few hours later, in another dimension…

Christy is in the Castle Hyrule library, researching more about the Dark Writer.

"Interesting. This may come in handy." she said to herself.

Then, she hears a sound. Although very faint, she still hears it.

"Alright, who's there?" she says, getting her book and into a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

She never sees the attack coming, for a dark energy completely covers her face. She tries to cast a spell to get it off, but it's too late. Her body get completely covered in darkness, and she found herself completely unable to control her body.

Shadow looks down at his new body, smirking once he saw it.

"The Goombas will never know what hit them!" he said to himself.

**Yeah, I know the reviewer somewhat suggested it, but I thought it would be good to include it. Anyway, the storywriter still gets credited!**

**Also, I completely ran out of stories for the Goomba Bros to travel to, so make sure to review with a complete story so this story can continue!**

**Lastly, the story the Goomba Bros traveled to in this chapter was "The Wish Ruby" by Peach the Hedgehog.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Void

Chapter 5: The Void

Goomba Bros and Francis in a swirling mass of colors. Pretty normal here.

"It seems the Dark Writer is getting stronger." Red said.

"You bet." Blue said. "I wonder if we'll be able to stop him…"

"Don't worry, we will." Red said, comforting his brother.

As for Francis, he was admiring the pretty colors, probably thinking they're SOOOO HI-TECHNICALLLLL.

Expecting to see a light, the Goomba Bros waited for impact, but it never came.

"That's strange. We should've encountered a light about now." Blue pondered.

"True. I wonder if Christy did the correct spell?" Red questioned.

As they said that, the swirling colors turned into a dark shade of purple, and the portal became very dark. This gave the Goomba Bros an eerie feeling.

"What now?" Blue exclaimed.

"We seemed to have stopped teleporting." Red observed.

"Then where are we?" Blue questioned.

"HELP!" Francis yelled. The Goomba Brothers go over, and notice blob of black void with spider legs, and two yellow beady eyes staring at him.

"This thing is creeping me out!" he exclaimed. The spider blob then noticed the Goomba Bros, and started to lunge at them. However, Red charged at it and hit the dark mass. Hurt, the spider blob runs away.

"What is that thing?" Francis asked.

"Don't looks at me, I'm not the genius here!" Blue said.

"Well, we're not going to find out standing here." Red said, heading off. He turns back to notice Francis and Blue still standing there.

"What are you waiting for? We got to find out where we are!" Red exclaimed.

Still scared, Francis refused to budge, so Blue has to shove him. The trio go around the seemingly endless void, until they notice a figure deep inside the void.

"I see something!" Blue exclaimed. They go over to the figure, only to see…Christy?

"Christy?"

The figure turns around, revealing it was Christy!

"Goombas!"

She goes over to them, gives each of them a hug, and smirks behind their backs.

"What are you doing here?"

"My world was completely destroyed, so I ended up here!"

"What is this place anyway?" Red asked.

Christy looked down and sighed.

"This is the place of deceased and deleted stories. Every deleted story goes here, which the Void Bugs feast on, erasing them from eternity."

"_So that's what that bug we encountered was." _Blue thought.

"Besides, I'm here to help you guys!" Christy said. "I think you could use my assistance."

"Thanks for the offer, but we just need to get out of here." Red said.

"Fine then." Christy said, leading them to the exit. She smirked again behind their backs again, but Francis was the only one who noticed. He decided to look into it later.

A few more minutes later, they come to a huge endless black hole. On the other side was a portal to the next dimension that the Goomba Bros needed to go to.

"How are we going to get across this huge hole?" Red asked Christy.

"Don't worry, I know a spell to get across." Christy said. She gets out her spell book, but before she was able to recite a spell, Francis steps up.

"DON'T TRUST HER!" he yells.

The Goomba Bros look over and look at Francis with a "What are you doing?" look, while Christy got an angry look on her face.

"What did you do to Christy?" Francis asked in a firm voice.

"What are you talking about, Francis?" Red asked.

"That's not Christy!"

"What do you mean Francis?"

"My hot babe vibe is not going off. When I'm usually around hot babes, like Christy, my hot babe vibe goes off, causing me to sweat, have nausea, get dizzy…

"Spill it out!" Blue exclaimed.

"That's not Christy, just an imposter!"

The Goomba Bros look at Christy, who was getting surrounded in dark energy. He eyes turned red, and she started to levitate in from of them.

"Dang it, I was just about to toss you guys into the black hole, but your chameleon friend gets in the way!"

The Goomba Bros get on an angry face on themselves.

"What happened to Christy?" Red exclaimed.

"Simple, I possessed her." "Christy" explained. "My name is Shadow, and I am one of the commanders of the Dark Writer."

"Commander or no commander, we're going to beat you!" Blue said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I expected that, but do you really want to hurt your friend?" Shadow asked.

Expecting to hear a "no", Shadow lets his guard down, but he didn't expect Blue to headbonk him in the face. Luckily for him, it didn't knock him into the black hole.

"I guess you do want to fight!" Shadow said, levitating. "I guess I'll have to use some spells, eh?"

He gets out Christy's book, and starts reciting spells. Suddenly, beams of light starting showering onto the trio, making them run around dodging, and Shadow started laughing.

"Don't hit me!" Francis exclaimed, dodging the beams of light. One goes over to him, but unexpectedly hit his glasses, which bounced the light back at Shadow, and hit him. Shadow started to moan in pain, and dark energy started to leave Christy's body.

"Those light rays must penetrate the darkness!" Red exclaimed.

Shadow staggers up, and starts to recite more spells. The Goomba Bros dodged most of them, and when he summoned the light beams back, Red grabbed Francis' glasses and reflected back at Shadow, which made him lose more darkness.

Shadow was down to his last amount of darkness left, and decided to use his last resort spell.

"YOU'LL BE UNABLE TO DODGE THIS!" he exclaimed. He recited the spell, and suddenly a huge meteorite of light was coming straight toward them.

"Oh crap." Blue said.

"What now?" Red asked.

"I need to research the situation." Francis said, getting out his laptop. Just when the meteor was about to strike, it gets reflected off of Francis' computer monitor (what?) and heads straight for Shadow.

"Son of a…"

It struck him dead on, and when the light cleared, Christy's body laid down, and a creature that looked like a dark Smorg laid beside her.

"Christy!" the Goomba Bros exclaimed, heading over to her. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Thank you." she said softly.

The Goomba Bros help her up to her feet. As they did this, the dark Smorg (Shadow) approached the group.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back!" Shadow exclaimed. Christy approaches him.

"Wanna bet?" she said. She gets out her spell book, and just like that, Shadow gets struck by a bolt of light. The force ends up pushing him into a black hole.

"NOOOOOO!" he exclaims as he falls in, defeated. Before he goes in, he drops a green crystal, which the Goomba Bros pick up.

"Wow, unlike the last one, this is as light as air!"

Then, Christy decides to speak up.

"Thanks a lot Goombas." Christy says.

"You're welcome." they both say.

"Don't you guys need to get across the hole? I know a spell to get across."

"What? Aren't you coming with us?" Red asked.

"I would love to, but this is not my quest, it is yours. You guys need to defeat the Dark Writer by yourselves."

"Oh, right." Blue said, depressed.

"The best I can do is research and help you across the hole. Is that what you want?"

The Goomba Bros both nod.

"Fine then." she then recites a spell, and levitates the Goomba Bros and Francis over the black hole.

"Good luck!" Christy yells as the disappear into the next portal.

**Yes, no story here since nobody is suggesting anymore stories. People need to review with a story they created so the Goomba Bros can travel to it! Hopefully people do!**

**Birby6 out!**


End file.
